Only in my Dreams
by Kurosuna no Kazuo
Summary: A somewhat musical addition to the ending of the series! What happened after Otonashi reached for Tachibana's shoulder? Click here to find out! One-shot.


This is Kurosuna no Kazuo with an emergency fanfic post! I just recently watching the anime of Angel Beats, and I turned on my computer specifically to write this! The last anime to affect me this hard was Romeo X Juliet, and I'm still writing up stuff for that anime! (Look up my fanfic Blue Wing x Red Whirlwind if you're interested!) Anyway! That's not why I'm here now! I am writing this fanfic now, and I'm not going to sleep without finishing it!

This fanfic is dedicated to the future love of my life. I may not know who you are, I may not know where you are, and I certainly don't know when we'll be together, but I promise both myself and you, that I will find you, and if I die trying… then I'll take whatever the afterlife throws at me and still press on to find you! For those of you rooting for me, I thank you. For those of you doubting me, I ignore you. For that one woman I'll finally hold in my arms one day… I love you.

_KANADE!_

"Kanade… why does that name seem so familiar to me? And why do I feel like shouting it out as though my very existence depends on it? It makes no sense to me." These were the thoughts that encircled the mind of this young man. He had a fairly simple life for the most part, school wasn't that much of a problem, he had a good relationship with his family, his social life was all right, he always felt healthy for the majority of his life and to top it all off, he felt almost at peace with the world. Almost. Every night, he would have a vivid dream that was always the same. It started from the moment he was old enough to comprehend dreams, and had never dreamed anything else. The dream was as beautiful as it was haunting, and he thought about it whenever he had some time alone. Even now, walking down a busy street, he remembered it. The song he was playing in his MP3 player seemed to fit the situation in his mind.

_I want to stay with you, Kanade… I want to stay with you forever… because… Because I love you… Because I love you so much!_

_**She's an Angel… running all night in the badlands… Trying to find her way home…**_

_Do you remember when I first stabbed you? I couldn't feel your heartbeat... and that was because..._

_You didn't have one... it was then I realized... I have your heart in me, Yuzuru…_

_**Hiding her eyes from the sandman... Till morning breaks though she's alone...**_

_Please... what you said earlier... say it again..._

_NO! I can't! I don't want you to vanish! _

_Please... say it... I'm begging you... say it!_

_**Searching the dark like a radar… trying so hard to believe…**_

_I love you… I love you!_

_Thank you…_

_**Avoiding the glare of the hangman… She reaches for someone to hold…**_

_Don't vanish… please… Stay with me forever… Kanade… I love you…_

_Thank you…_

_**If she only knew… I'll be right there with there with her forever,**_

_KANADE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_**How can I explain the feelings that I know are true?**_

That was how his dream always ended. He was born with the name Yuzuru, so it made perfect sense why she addressed him that way. But the main problem was he had no idea who this girl was. And what stabbing him or having no heart meant. It always gnawed at his mind. But still, she was only in his dreams. He chuckled thinking like that, the song he was listening to was called "Only in My Dreams" by a power metal band called Power Quest. He excelled in English, despite being Japanese, and understood the song perfectly. He walked by this one girl who had her back leaning on the side of a building and was wearing a hat with her outfit, so it was difficult to see her face, she began to walk in the opposite direction that he did, she was also listening to a song on her MP3 player, but it was hard to tell which. At first, he gave her no heed… but quickly turned around, realizing she was listening to the infamous guerilla rock band of the Afterlife BattleFront, Girls Dead Monster. Immediately all his memories came flooding back… from the time he awoke and met Yuri… to the final dream he had every night almost all of his life. He ran after her and put a hand on her shoulder, this hardly made her give a reaction. Once she turned her face to see him, and their eyes met… the two stopped in time. She turned to face him, and reached for her MP3 player to pause her music, he did the same… and he gasped… it looked like she had popped out of his head and manifested in real life… of course, he knew the truth behind the matter.

"I'm sorry to bother you… but… is your name… Kanade Tachibana?" He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he had to take the risk.

_**She's in danger, hearing her voice in the silence… trying to find a way through…**_

The girl nodded softly at him, a common mannerism of Kanade's. "Y-Yes… have we met before…?"

_**Feeling the eyes of a stranger… Burning so deep in her soul…**_

He kept going and took another chance, his arms were trembling at this situation. "Yes. Maybe not in this lifetime, but I know who you are… Don't you remember what happened?"

_**Look at her now, she's surrounded… Searching so hard for the light…**_

She shook her head softly, and opened her eyes a bit more before speaking "I… I don't need to remember… because I know what happened… Yuzuru… I just… never thought I'd see you again…"

_**Memories of heartbreak, confusion… I won't let her out of my sight!**_

Tears began to flow from his eyes… all the powerful emotions that lay dormant within him exploded in a single moment. "Kanade… I… I love you… I love you… so much… you won't vanish this time… right?"

_**If she only knew… I'll be right there with her forever,**_

Although her facial expression didn't change much, small beads of water came from the corner of her eyes and she continued with shaking her head "No, I won't… and you won't either, please?"

_**How can I explain the feelings that I know are true?**_

All composure was lost to him at this point, and he nearly shouted her name, as though it were to call her beyond the boundaries of space and time.  
>"No… I won't… KANADE!" The two ran to each other's arms and held themselves in a loving embrace; she nuzzled her face into his chest, hearing his heartbeat with a few tears coming down her eyes. His strong arms covered her entirely, and his chin rested on the top of her head, he was crying his eyes out… not because of the memories that returned, but because he felt her again… this was all that mattered to him.<p>

_**Hold me now… and stay forever… till the sky comes crashing down!**_

The two looked at each other from this tight embrace and had their eyes close as their faces leaned in towards each other. They could have faced death once more and it would not shatter their love. They were both given a second chance at life… a second chance at love… and this is how it would be…

_**Save me now… I can't remember! If you're only in my dreams…**_

The two kissed right in the middle of public. They didn't care who was watching them. The whole world stood still, because right now, only the true love between these two souls who had battled death itself to regain their lives together was all that mattered to them. It was a long passionate kiss, with the both of them still holding each other in this manner. After thirty seconds of sheer, passionate bliss, the two broke the kiss and looked at each other's eyes. They were both bursting with tears of joy, seeing the person they loved the most, holding them and kissing them after what were their entire lives without each other made them both feel incredible. He smiled at her and put a hand on her cheek, she leaned into it and hummed a song that was familiar to him.

"Only in my Dreams? Are you humming that song?" She nodded at him with a small smile. He loved how she did that, it was one of the things he had missed so much about her. She spoke again, opening her eyes halfway while leaning into his hand.

"This song has been stuck in my head since I first heard it… it reminded me of you… and the dream I keep having that shows me our last moments before I vanished…" As she hummed it… he began to sing it out loud… while tears were still falling from his face

_**If she only knew… I'll be right there with her forever,**_

_**How can I explain the feelings that I know are true?**_

Before he sang the next part, she held him tightly… he did so, too… he knew what she was planning with this…

_**Hold me now… and stay forever… till the sky comes crashing down!**_

_**Save me now… I can't remember! If you're only in my dreams…**_

Before he sang the next part, she looked up at him, and he looked at her… and she decided to join in… the last time he heard her sing was the thank you song at their "graduation" from the afterlife.

_**Hold me now… and stay forever… till the sky comes crashing down!**_

_**Save me now… I can't remember! If you're only in my dreams…**_

The two held each other once more as they finished singing. The warm feeling of her head on his chest, and the strong, yet gentle feel of his arms around her back were the best sensations in their lives. Yuzuru looked at her face and asked her gently  
>"Where were you headed?" He didn't care where she was going; he just wanted to be with her. She looked up at him with a small, gentle smile and responded in her usual tone, which was monotone to almost everyone she had spoken to. Everyone, except him.<br>"To eat Mabo Tofu." He smiled widely at her and responded  
>"Can I join you? It's been a while since I've had some." She nodded softly, keeping her smile. With that said, the two lovers walked towards her favorite café, which would undoubtedly serve the Mabo Tofu she craved, with his arm over her shoulder, and her arm around his back, walking together like newlyweds down the aisle after the ceremony. This new life had given meaning to the both of them, by the way of love.<p>

_**Only in my dreams…**_

Yuzuru finished the song to himself in his head. It wasn't a dream anymore to them. Now, it was their future. And they would face it together not just for the rest of their lives, but for all of eternity.

WHOO! Now I feel better! Excuse me while I brush my teeth, chug tap water and go to sleep. Please leave reviews!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I DON'T OWN ANGEL BEATS, NOR THE POWER QUEST SONG!


End file.
